


Act III: Acts Of Affection

by abnegative



Series: Acts of Desire [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, puppy hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: Jeonghan always wanted a dog and the day he goes to the shelter to pick up his new puppy!hybrid is one of the best days of his life.His new puppy Seungcheol is adorable, affectionate and well trained. He just wants to be a good boy. He just wants to be loved.Jeonghan’s boyfriend, however, never wanted a dog.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Acts of Desire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806565
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers.
> 
> This is a 95 line fic please read the relationship tags and if you’re a jeongcheol or jihan purist then this is not the fic for you.
> 
> If you’re into 95 liners as poly then welcome aboard and I hope you enjoy ♥️

Jeonghan always wanted a dog.

Ever since he knew what a dog was he always craved that constant companionship and loyalty. He envied other boys running through fields of green with floppy eared Labradors beside them, throwing tennis balls and rolling in daisies while the sun shone down.

It was something he had coveted for so long and the day was finally here. He was off to the hybrid shelter to pick up his very own puppy; and for a bargain price. The puppy in question had caught Jeonghan’s eye immediately on the shelter website. He had huge dark eyes and long thick lashes and shining chocolate coloured ears poking up from a mass of dark curls. He’d been dropped at the shelter for reasons which weren’t his fault; the family who purchased him from an exclusive hybrid breeder didn’t realised a toddler and a puppy was going to be way too much trouble.

Jeonghan was fully prepared for trouble. Jeonghan wanted a dog. He specifically wanted this dog.

His boyfriend, however, did not.

“Are you coming with me?” Jeonghan asked as he watched Joshua laced his shoes. “No,” he said as he pulled the expensive leather onto the other foot and leaned down to tie the laces. “I’ve already told you Jeonghan, you’re the one who wants the dog, he’s going to be your responsibility.”

Jeonghan loved Joshua and they’d been together for over a year but it wasn’t enough to deter him. He still wanted the dog. He wandered out of the room and into the kitchen of his house where he had the luxury leather collar and leash already set out on the table. He had food bowls and a big soft dog bed and toys and anything a puppy could want. He was so excited.

“Have a good day,” Joshua pecked Jeonghan on the lips as he walked towards the front door. Joshua didn’t live with him; not yet anyway. Jeonghan always thought that might be where their relationship was headed but it would take some time for Joshua to get used to the idea of a puppy in the house. Jeonghan was sure he’d win him over eventually. The puppy was just so cute.

He waited until he heard the sound of Joshua’s sleek black BMW reverse out of the driveway before he got into the shower. Joshua worked long hours at his plastic surgery office and it was a big part of why Jeonghan still wanted the puppy. Joshua worked a lot but Jeonghan didn’t and a lot of the time he could work from home. He worked as a graphic designer for a large advertising agency and, besides client meetings and team projects, he liked to work from his home office. It did get lonely at times and Joshua was so busy and now Jeonghan would always have someone to go to the park with on the weekends.

After his shower he dressed casually in a soft hoodie and jeans. He left his freshly bleached hair soft and unstyled and, as it was, a little too long. He brushed through it and found some sneakers and sat on the edge of his bed as he laced them carefully. He gathered the few things he had to take, identification and hybrid licence and a big stack of cash from his bank, and checked everything was in place. 

Jeonghan was glad he’d decided against a puppy pen; he’d been assured the puppy was house trained. He fluffed up the big dog bed with the thick cushions and soft blanket, rearranged the toys around it, and finally it was 8:30am. The shelter didn’t open until 9. He got into his car after locking the house and decided to just drive there and wait. Hanging around the house wasn’t helping his excitement at all.

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

“Mr Yoon,” the man smiled kindly as he walked in. “I’m so glad you’re here.” Jeonghan smiled back. He was too. “Your puppy is ready for adoption. We’ll just complete some paperwork and then he’s all yours.” Jeonghan rushed through the paperwork as quick as he could and handed over the cash making sure to pocket the receipt. He sat through the second interview where he was reminded again about the puppy being rehomed, any behaviour issues he may have, and the shelter’s no refund policy.

“His birth name is Seungcheol, from Choi Labs, but his first family named him S.Coups. You’re free to rename him if you wish.” The man led Jeonghan outside and down a long corridor flanked on either side by huge steel cages. Dogs and puppies of all shapes and sizes barked and whined for attention but they just kept walking towards an inside area. It was quieter in here and down the end, past a few hybrid cats curled up in their pens, was the puppy pen.

“Here he is,” he man exclaimed and Jeonghan melted. He was so cute.

Unbelievably cute.

His skin, creamy white and flawless, was so soft looking. His hair was dark and shining and sat like a mop all over his head. His ears perked up as soon as he heard them approach and when he saw them he bounded over to the barrier instantly.

“Hi!” he said brightly, eyes crinkling in a bright gummy smile to reveal a row of white teeth. His pointed canines and his fluffy ears and tail were the only outward giveaways to his hybrid nature. Jeonghan wasn’t sure what he was expecting, maybe for him to clamour across the floor on four legs, maybe for him to smell more like a dog. “Hello darling,” Jeonghan cooed and reached a handout and when it began to stroke his ear the puppy exploded.

He began to wriggle all over, his whole body trembling with pure excitement and joy, his tongue lolling from his lips as he whined a little. There it is, Jeonghan thought as he rubbed a little harder, there’s his puppy nature.

“I love him!” Jeonghan exclaimed with shining eyes as he looked over to the shelter worker watching them. “I’m so glad,” the man said as he led Jeonghan away from the whining puppy into an interview room stationed off to the side.

“Okay so we just have a few last minute things to go through,” he said. “Seungcheol is a Labrador-hybrid, laboratory bred, so he’s had a full DNA profile worked up. His genetic testing shows no signs of any abnormalities. He can expect to live a healthy life.”

Jeonghan sighed with relief. He didn’t want to somehow end up with a dog who was going to have endless health problems, or worse, live a life of sickness or pain.

“He’s shown no signs of behaviour abnormalities but…” the man trailed off a little as he cleared his throat and searched for the right words. “He’s about to hit maturity. He’s probably only a month or so away and sometimes temporary issues do arise. If you have any problems with him I urge you to seek a training or behavioural expert to assist. I’d hate to see him brought back for rehoming due to something temporary like hormone fluctuations.”

Jeonghan nodded. He understood. Puppy growing pains, boredom, misbehaviour. He’d read all the books and the literature provided when he decided to adopt. His Cheol was just a big baby who was going to grow up into a beautiful big boy. He smiled to himself as he signed the last few disclaimers without even really reading them. It was finally time to take his puppy home.

“Did you bring a collar or will you be taking one of ours?” Jeonghan rummaged in the tote bag he was carrying and pulled out a luxury leather collar. It was satin lined and had a disc hanging from the front with Jeonghan’s phone number engraved onto one side. He’d get the other side done soon now that he’d seen him. He didn’t want to rename him. Seungcheol would do just fine.

“Seungcheol,” the man called out at the gate and the puppy bounded over towards them. “Hi, hi again!” his smile was even brighter this time as he tried to stand still and let Jeonghan collar him from over the barrier. His tail was wagging furiously and it was making him wriggle all over. “Calm down,” Jeonghan laughed as he finally managed to buckle the collar and hook the leash to the front. “Ready to go home darling?”

Seungcheol nodded enthusiastically and his hair flopped up and down along with his ears. “Yes! Are you my new master?’ “Yes I am but you don’t have to call me that,” Jeonghan held tight to the leash and stuffed the paperwork into his bag before the man opened the gate in the barrier and Seungcheol came bounding through. The lead pulled taut and Jeonghan’s arm snapped tight as he held onto the leash with all his strength. “Hey, hey!” he called out, “calm down. Slow down, okay?’ Seungcheol looked around and cowered a little; immediately chastised. “Sorry master,” he said and his tail slowed to a lazy wave instead of its usual wag.

“Ah, just before I go I have one more question,” Jeonghan asked the man watching them with amusement. “Is he fully grown?” The puppy up close was as tall as he was and just as broad. It was a bit of a surprise to Jeonghan that he was so big. “Yes,” the man smiled as he waved them off. “He’s fully grown in height but he may fill out a bit more.” “Okay. Come on then.”

With a tug on the leash they headed for the carpark.

“Squirrel!” Seungcheol yelled when they were outside and Jeonghan was quick enough to brace himself. “Hey!” he called out as he planted his feet and stopped Seungcheol from taking off at breakneck speed towards the small animal that had caught his eye. “Stop. Wait…” he pulled hard but Seungcheol just pulled harder on the lead and Jeonghan began to panic when he suddenly realised the puppy should at least have basic training.

“Sit!” he commanded and Seungcheol’s butt dropped to the ground instantly. “Good boy,” he cooed and reached down to stroke his dark hair and the tail wagging sparked up again immediately.

“Sorry,” Seungcheol looked dour and regretful again, “I saw a squirrel.” “I know darling,” Jeonghan tugged him towards the car, “it’s okay but you can’t just run off in the street. There’s cars everywhere and I don’t want you to get hit.” 

“Hit....”Seungcheol looked concerned and cowered a little and Jeonghan stroked his hair again while they walked. “No not like that. Just, stay away from roads and don’t pull on the leash. Okay?’ “Okay!” Seungcheol grinned brightly at him, all gummy smile and sparkling dark puppy eyes, and Jeonghan wanted to melt again. “You’re such a good boy!” he opened the car door and let Seungcheol climb onto the backseat before buckling him into the seatbelt attachment he’d already installed.

“Can I have the window down?” Seungcheol asked. “Manners?” Jeonghan steeled his gaze and the puppy relented. “Can I have the window down please?” Jeonghan immediately gave him what he wanted. He wanted to spoil him rotten but he also wasn’t going to let the puppy push him around. He’d have to behave himself as well.

With the window down and the wind in his hair Seungcheol looked ecstatic. His tail thumped incessantly at the seat and his tongue was almost lolling from his mouth as his eyes flashed to try and capture everything they drove past. Jeonghan was so distracted he almost lost focus on the road. All his childhood dreams were coming true. He’d be able to run in the park later and throw a ball for Seungcheol and then tonight he might even let the puppy sleep on the end of his bed. He smiled to himself as he turned his eyes briefly to Seungcheol’s dark ears flapping in the breeze and back to the road. They were almost there.

“Is this our house?” Seungcheol tried to bound ahead but Jeonghan was ready for him this time. He braced himself and gripped the lead and managed not to topple over at the sheer force of the big puppy. He’d have to get him better trained than this before he reached maturity and filled out. “Yes, but please, just slow down,” Jeonghan pleaded with him as Seungcheol pulled at his lead towards the front door.

“Just us?” Seungcheol looked around warily. “No cats?” “No cats,” Jeonghan walked through the front door with the puppy trailing behind him. “But its not really just us. My boyfriend Joshua doesn’t live here but he comes over a lot. You’ll like him.”

Jeonghan didn’t know who he was trying to convince. Seungcheol probably would like him; a lot. The puppy’s nature was naturally friendly, curious and affable, and prone to being easy to please. Jeonghan had made his day with a few head pats and an open window. Joshua wasn’t ging to be so easy to win over but, if this cutie pie with his big puppy eyes couldn’t do it, then no one could.

“Okay, okay…” Seungcheol said more to himself than anyone as he walked in and his nose tested the air. “Okay, no cats one Joshua, one master…” he looked around and sniffed and Jeonghan took him off the lead. “Go explore,” he said and watched as Seungcheol hung back. “Am I allowed on the couch?” he asked quietly and Jeonghan nodded. “Whatever you want darling. Come on, I’ll show you the bed I got, and some toys and stuff.”

  
  


≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

He’s so cute, Jeonghan thought to himself as he sat on the couch and watched Seungcheol roll across the floor with a stuffed animal. The puppy had paced and scented every room in the house and seemed content to settle in with his toys. Jeonghan knew he should be working but he’d allowed for a day off to make sure the puppy settled well. He watched him roll on the carpet and laughed when Seungcheol found a particular spot on his back to rub against the carpet. He was so squirmy and adorable.

He was still dressed in his shelter clothes, a drab and plain combination of sweater and trousers, and not very comfortable looking. A bath would do him good and then Jeonghan could make sure he was dressed in a cosy set of the many hoodie and trackpants combinations he’d already purchased for him. Then they could go to the park and get home just in time for dinner and to meet Joshua.

“Seungcheol, darling, do you want some lunch?” Jeonghan cooed and the puppy rolled over and sat up immediately. One of his ears was folded back the wrong way and Jeonghan leaned over to fix it.

“Lunch?’ his tail hammered against the ground and Jeonghan nodded. “Yes, lunch, what sort of food do you like?” “Dog nuts!” Seungcheol smiled widely, every single tooth and inch of gum on display as the thought of food, but Jeonghan stared at him in confusion. “Dog nuts?” “You know, brown and small, like this…” Seungcheol made his fingers into little circles, “they’re hard and taste like meat if meat was boring and dry.”

Kibble?

“Oh,” Jeonghan breathed softly as he shuddered at the idea of feeding this precious creature dry kibble from a bag.

“I was going to put some sausages on the BBQ. Doesn’t that sound nicer?” Jeonghan wasn’t a big meat eater but he’d read up about the protein-dominant diet his puppy would need to grow up well. He thought the fatty sausages would be a perfect first lunch to help Seungcheol settle in and fill his belly until dinner time.

“Okay,” Seungcheol said brightly and followed Jeonghan to the back door and when the door was opened and he saw the yard he went crazy. “Grass!” he said and took off at top speed, running circles around the fairly small patch of grass Jeonghan had managed to grow. “Grass! Grass grass grass…” he chirped happily as he dropped to the ground and began to roll again, scratching his back and wriggling across the lawn. “Oh, sorry, did you need to…..” Jeonghan looked around and Seungcheol sat up. His ear was folded back again and Jeonghan was just about to fix it for him when he shook his head furiously and it flopped back to the front.

“Do you need to go to the toilet out here?” Jeonghan was sure the shelter worker had explained all this but he must have not been listening. “No, I can use the inside toilet,” Seungcheol smiled again and Jeonghan marvelled at how easily his smiles were given out; freely and without any reservation and full of gentle affection. Jeonghan breathed a sigh of relief knowing he wouldn’t be out here picking up after the puppy and lifted the lid of the BBQ to set it to heat.

“Come here,” he called out to Seungcheol who was staring at the fence. “Come on, lunch is ready..” the puppy bounded towards him, tail still waving madly. Jeonghan called hm inside to the kitchen and watched him, always eager to please, hop straight up onto a chair at the small kitchen table. His tail crashed madly back and forth at the smell of the cooked meat but when Jeonghan put the plate down in front of him his face fell. Jeonghan hadn’t seen the puppy look so sad before so this was new. “What’s wrong darling?” he asked softly, “don’t you like it?”

“I do,” Seungcheol said pushing at the sausages on the plate, “but I’ll have only one please.”

“Okay,” Jeonghan sat across from him with his own plate. “Just eat one and you might like to have another. You don’t have to eat them all if you don’t want to.” This was weird. He assumed the puppy would have a voracious appetite but he watched on as Seungcheol picked carefully at one singular sausage on the plate and finish it before pushing the rest away.

Maybe Jeonghan should have just got the kibble.

Jeonghan cleaned up while the puppy played again and then it was bath time. He wasn’t sure if his new puppy would even like a bath but he ran it full with warm water and lots of bubbles and called him into the bathroom.

“What’s that?” Seungcheol asked with suspicious eyes. He blinked them slowly at the sight of the huge bath filled to the brim with bubbles. “It’s a bath,” Jeonghan said, “you’ve had one before right?” “The baths at the shelter are metal and water sprays out really hard,” Seungcheol said as he began to strip. “This looks more fun.”

Jeonghan tried not to stare but he couldn’t help it. Seungcheol was broad and his skin was flawless all over. He shed his shirt without any insecurity and grinned at Jeonghan as he dropped his pants. Round biceps, a smooth muscular chest and strong wide back weren’t all Seungcheol had. His thighs were firm and full and his stomach muscled lean with barely defined abs. He dropped his underwear to the ground and Jeonghan tried to avert his eyes but he still caught a glimpse of Seungcheol’s cock hanging between his legs surrounded by a sparse patch of black pubic hair. 

Before Jeonghan could comprehend what was happening there was a huge splash. His clothes were covered in water and bubbles landed in his hair. He wiped them from his face and shook his head and had to laugh at the sight in front of him. Sitting happily in the middle of the tub was Seungcheol, bubbles covering his ears, his tail splashing madly as it thumped from side to side under the water. “I like it!” he said brightly and Jeonghan wondered if he was going to be so easily impressed by everything. 

Dressed cosy and comfortable in some much better quality clothing Seungcheol looked even cuter. His hair was shining and had dried in sweet looking curls which sat around the base of his ears. He yawned widely and reached up to scratch lazily at one ear and Jeonghan took him by the hand. “Why don’t you take a nap?” 

He led him to the living room where the fluffy plush dog bed sat ready in the corner. “Okay,” Seungcheol yawned again and Jeonghan watched him circle the bed a few times before curling up in the middle. His eyes closed and Jeonghan couldn’t resist leaning over to stroke his ears again, marvelling at the long dark lashes laying elegantly against his white skin, and he shifted closer so he could press a soft kiss into his dark curls.

He sat back on the couch and switched the tv on and wasn’t surprised when Seungcheol got up and jumped up on the couch next to him. He settled with his head in Jeonghan’s lap and the man didn’t scold him or try to make him move. He just found a tv show suitable and leaned back to relax. He’d always wanted a dog and this was heaven. It was exactly how he imagined it.

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

“Someone’s here someone’s here…” Seungcheol thundered along the corridor towards the front door and began barking madly. “Cheol, calm down, that’s just Joshua. I told you about him remember?” Seungcheol remembered. He only had one master but this master had a ‘boyfriend’ and he wasn’t really sure what that was. He wanted to protect his master but master said it was okay for this ‘boyfriend’ to come over to their house and stay and that he would like Seungcheol very much. So he shifted back to let Jeonghan go to the door even though every instinct he had screamed at him to protect.

Protect his home, his nice new home with so many nice smells, his soft bed and his food and his toys and his bath.

Protect his new master, so pretty and so nice, with the lovely voice and the hands which gave the best scritches and scratches and the warm lap which smelled so nice when he lay his head on it.

Maybe he didn’t have to protect his master from this ‘boyfriend.’ Maybe Joshua would be nice too and have nice hands and gentle pats and fun games.

“Hi,” Jeonghan opened the door and let the man in. He was pretty, almost as pretty as his master, but not as pretty in Seungcheol’s opinion. No one could be prettier than Jeonghan. “Hi,” he said in a nice soft voice which was nice but not as nice and soft as Jeonghan’s voice. Seungcheol sat back on the floor and waited patiently with his tail wagging furiously. If he sat still and didn’t jump then master might tell him he was a good boy and he wanted to be a good boy so bad. Maybe Joshua would tell him he was a good boy too. That would be the best.

“Joshua, this is Cheol,” Jeonghan moved out of the way and the man walked towards him. He tried to sit still but his tail betrayed him, it’s furious waving combined with his excitement sending his whole body into vibrations. He sat still and lifted his head as high as he could to make sure he could get every single bit of the head pat he assumed was coming his way but it never eventuated.

“He’s already pretty big,” Joshua said, and Seungcheol shrank back a little. He knew he was a big boy, that’s why his other family didn’t want him, they wanted a tiny puppy that would stay small. Even though he was a big boy he was a good boy and he was getting better at controlling his limbs and not knocking people over. He hadn’t knocked Jeonghan once.

“Joshua,” Jeonghan scowled and the man looked a little chastised. “Hi buddy,” he said to Seungcheol and gave him a fleeting and stingy head pat. “Can I sniff your crotch?” Seungcheol replied and Jeonghan laughed. “Cheol,” his voice was a warning but Seungcheol wasn’t deterred. He just forgot his manners a little. “Sorry, can I sniff your crotch please?”

“No,” Joshua said firmly and walked past him to the kitchen.

Seungcheol just pouted. Joshua didn’t like him.

The plates were set and Seungcheol was struggling to remember his manners. He’d been taught so many things at puppy school, how to use the people toilet, how to use cutlery properly, how to wash himself and how to behave. Sitting in front of the huge steak on his plate he was struggling. Every instinct he had was telling him to grab it and tear it to pieces, gnaw down on the huge slab of meat, chew through the flesh and fat and let the juices run down his chin. He was so so hungry.

Instead he took up the knife and fork and carefully cut small bite sized chunks to shove into his mouth. He ate slowly and carefully and made sure to only eat half. He didn’t want to get any bigger; he was already too big. If he got bigger this master might not want him anymore and he really liked this master.

“Don’t you like it?” Jeonghan asked when he pushed his plate away. “I do,” he summoned up his brightest smile and forced it across his face, “I’m not very hungry.” “Okay,” Jeonghan looked a little confused but just finished his own steak as Joshua told tales of the many weird characters who’d come through his surgery that day for consultations. Seungcheol didn’t know what surgery or consultations were but he listened anyway. Not so much for Joshua but for Jeonghan’s responses, his voice light and sometimes even a little nasal when he laughed too loud, always sounding like music to Seungcheol’s ears. He really liked his new master. He wished Joshua liked him too.

“What’s that?” Seungcheol wagged his tail as he sat on the floor. His master and Joshua were sitting on the couch and there was no room for him but that wasn’t what had him so wound up. They were eating something from little white bowls that smelled like heaven. It smelled the way his puppy shampoo did but mixed with something sweeter and better.

“It’s ice-cream darling,” Jeonghan looked at him regretfully, “you can’t have any. It’s bad for your tummy.” “My tummy?” Seungcheol didn’t understand but he kept wagging his tail anyway. “Yes, darling its only for people not puppies. I thought you were full? I can get your steak back out.”

Seungcheol didn’t want his steak. He didn’t want to grow any bigger. He didn’t want anything but to sit on the couch with his master and rest his head in the sweet smelling lap and get head pats and scritches and ear rubs. He whined a little to himself and curled up on his bed and with his tail between his legs. Maybe he could snuggle between them later.

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺  
  


“Hannie....” Joshua gasped as Jeonghan looked over him. “Hmmm...” he mumbled as he let his lips wander gently down the column of Joshua’s neck. He nibbled at a particular spot he always enjoyed, just to the side of Joshua’s Adam’s apple, making the other man hitch his breath and spread his legs wider. 

“So pretty,” Jeonghan murmured, “so good for me. Aren’t you Joshua? Such a good boy...” Jeonghan sat back on his heels and teased Joshua’s rim with a slick finger. “Hannie...” Joshua cried out his name with a voice hoarse and husky, his body twisting with anticipation. “You like that?” Jeonghan smirked and inched one finger inside him. He could see enough of Joshua in the dim light to make out the flush across his chest and the gorgeous arch of his body.

He slid his finger in and out, slowly but fully, making Joshua squirm warm and wet and breathless. He carefully inserted a second and began to stretch him; but just enough. He wanted to feel every single tight hot clench of Joshua’s rim when he pushed inside him and he knew the other wouldn’t mind a little bit of a burn.

“Enough,” he asked, his voice gravelled with arousal. “Yes,” Joshua whined and tried to fuck himself down on Jeonghan’s fingers and he knew it was enough. He let his fingers slide out and reached back to find the lube he’d discarded somewhere on the bed. The door creaked behind him but he paid it no mind; it must just be blowing in the slight breeze from the open window.

He slicked his cock and hissed at his own touch. He was so fucking hard and already dripping and he needed to get inside Joshua now. He gave himself a few lazy strokes, a completely unnecessary indulgence, and leaned forward to line the head of his cock up against Joshua’s rim. He rubbed it teasingly, smearing the lube and precum from the end of his erection around Joshua’s hole and was just about to push inside when Joshua sat up a little and looked over his shoulder.

“Hannie,” he whispered loudly, “the dog. He’s watching us.”

Jeonghan sighed heavily and twisted to look over his shoulder. Seungcheol was curled up on the floor in the doorway with his nose buried between his paws. “He’s not watching he’s sleeping,” Jeonghan turned and shifted his weight to try again and Joshua relented. Jeonghan sighed a heavy breath as he inched inside him, every single movement pushing pleasure out through his body. He began to roll his hips, thrusting deep and pulling almost all the way out, controlling his movements so he didn’t cum too soon.

“Ah- Hannie...” Joshua began to pant his name in that desperate way Jeonghan loved. “Are you going to cum for me so quickly?” he almost laughed the words out as he began to move faster; thrusting his hips harder and sharper. “Please,” Joshua whined and Jeonghan buried his face in the crook of his neck. He loved when Joshua begged so politely, always asking so nicely for what he wanted. “Please Hannie, please I want to cum....”

Jeonghan leaned his weight on one arm to let the other slide between them. He began to jerk Joshua’s cock in time with his thrusts, each roll of his hips making the other man gasp and stutter an incoherent string of noises. Joshua arched underneath him, chest rising up with each breath, and warm wetness spilled all over Jeonghan’s hand. “Good boy,” he groaned with a mix of arousal and relief and drove his hips deeper into the clenching heat of Joshua’s body. He felt the other twitch with overstimulation but he ignored it and kept thrusting until his hips stuttered and his whole body shook and he came. He came hard and buried his orgasm as deep in Joshua’s body as he could, loving the frantic shocks of painful pleasure making Joshua twitch beneath him.

“Ah, you’re so good baby,” Jeonghan cooed as he slumped onto Joshua’s chest. Joshua just chuckled underneath him when Jeonghan’s cock softened enough to slide out of him. Jeonghan rolled and rummaged around looking for the towel he’d left handy on the floor by the bed. When he found it he wiped Joshua’s stomach clean and cleaned himself up as well. 

He tossed the towel back on the floor and was surprised by the glimmer of dark eyes shining in the barely lit room. He’d dismissed him as paranoid but Joshua was right. The dog was watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeonghan couldn’t move his feet. He shuffled and shifted and finally sat up to realise why. Seungcheol was stretched out across the foot of the bed sleeping soundly. His hair was ruffled into a million dark curls and he whimpered a little in his dreams as he kicked one leg out. The bed was otherwise empty; Joshua must already be awake.

He lay back down and closed his eyes for a second to get a few minutes more. He had nothing to rush out of bed for, he’d arranged to work from home for the next few weeks and had no meetings booked, and he could tell by the lighting it was still very early. It was weird for Joshua to be up so early.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep his eyes flew open. A wash of hot breath had covered his face and Jeonghan opened his eyes to find Seungcheol looming over him, his face just inches from Jeonghan’s. His brown eyes were warm and huge and up close Jeonghan was fascinated by how long and curly his lashes were, just like the hair on his head, and the soft curls of the hair on his tail which was thumping the bed loudly.

“Good morning,” Seungcheol said and when Jeonghan smiled his tail thumped even harder. “Good morning darling,” Jeonghan sat up forcing Seungcheol back onto his butt, “are you hungry? Do you want some breakfast?” he got up and Seungcheol followed him happily into the kitchen.

“You’re up early,” Jeonghan said when he saw Joshua hunched over a huge mug of coffee. “Well I couldn’t sleep. Now I have to face a whole day of consultations with brain fog.” “Poor Josh,” Jeonghan cooed as he stroked his hair and walked over to the coffee machine, “why couldn’t you sleep?” “Are you serious?” Joshua shot Jeonghan a fierce look and then flashed his wild eyes over the puppy seated in the middle of the floor. “With that huge thing spread out across the bottom of the bed? There’s no room for him. You have to make him sleep in the dog bed.”

“Joshua,” Jeonghan said softly as he made his own coffee, “give him a few days to settle in and then we’ll set some rules. Okay?” “Okay,” Joshua scowled into his coffee and Jeonghan opened the fridge to see what his puppy could eat. “You like toasties?” he asked the puppy who’s tail was wagging madly.

Jeonghan got the sandwich press out of the cupboard and began spreading bread. He figured he would make a stack, Cheol hadn’t eaten much for dinner last night, maybe he was nervous? He knew it would take some time for him to settle in but he’d really like him to eat a little more. This should tempt him – who could resist a big stack of toasties? “I gotta go,” Joshua pressed a perfunctory kiss into Jeonghan’s hair as he passed him out into the hallway and Jeonghan waved him away. “Are you coming over tonight?” he asked, even though Joshua almost always came over, and was surprised when he shook his head. “No, I’m going home, I gotta get some sleep and I can’t with him here.”

Jeonghan watched Seungcheol lean his head for a pat when Joshua walked past but he got none. The glimmer of disappointment that crossed his eyes was heartbreaking. “Don’t worry about him darling,” he said as he crouched in front of the puppy and stroked ears, “he’s just tired. He’ll be less grumpy tomorrow if he gets some sleep.” He rubbed the ends of Seungcheol ears, feeling the soft skin of the tips, enjoying the blissed out look that replaced the disappointment on the puppy’s face. He couldn’t believe Joshua would be so mean to the puppy. He could sleep on the bed at least until he got used to the new house and his new environment.

**_“Fuck!”_ **

Jeonghan dropped the knife with a clatter at Joshua’s uncharacteristic swearing. “What happened?” he rushed out of the kitchen to find Joshua standing in the doorway of the house with a very expensive Italian loafer in his hand. “Jeonghan,” Joshua’s voice was low and menacing, angrier than he’d ever heard before. “Someone has pissed in my shoe. And by someone, I’m sure it wasn’t _you_ , and it definitely wasn’t _me_.” He stared Jeonghan down who felt anger prickle up his spine. Cheol was just a puppy and he was sure he didn’t mean it. “I’m sure it was just an accident Joshua,” Jeonghan took the shoe from his hand and inspected it and, yes, that was definitely puppy pee. “He’s just a baby and it was his first night here.” “You need to punish him,” Joshua snatched the shoe back, “if you don’t his behaviour will just get out of control.” “I’m not punishing him.” Jeonghan took the shoe and leaned down to pick up the other. “Wear a pair of mine and stop acting like a jerk. I’ll work out how to clean these today, or I’ll buy you some new ones, but I’m not punishing him. He’s just a baby.”

“He’s not a baby. He’s almost mature Jeonghan and if you don’t discipline him you’ll end up with a very bad dog. Jeonghan turned to see Seungcheol siting at the end of the hallway watching them. His ears were flat against his head and, even more tellingly, his tail was not wagging. His head was down and Jeonghan’s heart clenched. He looked so sad.

“Its fine,” he whispered as he sat down in front of the dog and put his arms around him and the front door slammed closed. “You aren’t in trouble. I’m sure it was an accident but please don’t pee in Joshua’s shoes again.” Jeonghan reached up and ran his fingers through Seungcheol’s hair and stroked it firmly until his ears sat up again and his tail was twitching from side to side.

Seungcheol isn’t sure what made him pee in the shoe. He remembered watching them rub against each other the night before and then feeling sad, circling on the floor, trying to get some sleep. He liked the new masters, well, he liked Jeonghan. He was kind and fun and so pretty. He had gentle hands that felt good in his hair and he already knew just how to rub his ears the exact way he liked it. Jeonghan was the perfect master. When he was watching them rub together it made him feel funny and then he was confused because it sounded like Jeonghan was hurting Joshua but he wasn’t and Joshua seemed like he liked it. 

Seungcheol didn’t like feeling confused, the overwhelming smells and sounds and sights making him feel hot between his legs, and he didn’t know what else to do to relive himself. So he peed. It was his puppy instinct.

He lay on the floor and tried to look as contrite as possible while he watched Jeonghan finish making the breakfast. At least Joshua was gone now; it was just him and Jeonghan all day and hopefully all night. No more weird noises, no more confusing smells. Just him and Jeonghan all night snuggled on the big bed. Maybe if he made sure he didn’t grow any bigger he would be allowed to stay on the end and not banished to the puppy bed in the living room. Seungcheol didn’t like being alone. It went against all his instincts – he needed to be with his master.

“Here darling,” Jeonghan beckoned him up to the table and when he sat on the seat he began to salivate. The pile of toasted bread was dripping with melted cheese and he could see thick slabs of ham nestled in the oozing butter and crispy bread. “I-is this all for me?” he looked cautiously at the plate and Jeonghan nodded. “Yes, eat up, you didn’t have much dinner last night. If you don’t like it we can go to the hybrid store later and pick up some dog nuts for you if you want.”

Seungcheol shook his head making his ears flop. He didn’t want dog nuts. He wanted his master’s delicious food but not too much. He heard Joshua complaining about how big he was and how he took up too much space on the bed and he just knew he had a little more growing to do. He could feel it in his bones and muscles, the way they wanted to expand and contract and flex. He picked up a slice of the toastie and nibbled at it and his tail thumped wildly at the taste. This was a million times better than anything he ever had a the shelter.

“Good?” Jeonghan asked and Seungcheol nodded. He devoured one sandwich but left the other lying on the plate just to be conservative. He couldn’t eat this much at breakfast. If he did he’d have to skip lunch and he didn’t want to skip lunch because then he’d feel horrible all afternoon and Jeonghan had promised a trip to the park. Seungcheol loved the park.

“Eat the rest,” Jeonghan poked the plate closer and Seungcheol took a big drink of water. He’d learned in the past that drinking a lot of water was a good way to stop himself form eating too much. He swallowed the water and tried not to salivate over the second sandwich still sitting in the middle of the plate. “I’m full,’ he said as he pushed it away gently even though he didn’t want to.

Jeonghan eyed him a little suspiciously but cleared the plate away anyway. “I’ve got to put in a few hours work this morning and then we’ll go to the park after lunch. Can you be a good boy while I work please?” Jeonghan smiled down at Seungcheol and the puppy nodded enthusiastically. He’d do anything for this pretty master with the soft looking hair and the beautiful eyes. Anything at all.

Jeonghan spent the morning working happily away in his home office. The sun was streaming in the full-length window and the puppy was curled up in the resulting patch of warmth on the floor. It was a little distracting, how cute he was when he was asleep, how he twitched and his ears flickered while he was dreaming. Jeonghan wondered if he was dreaming about chasing squirrels, sniffing trees and running through the tall grass. He decided he would work another hour then make some lunch and get the puppy out of the house. There was a lovely big park just down the road with a duck pond and trees and all the things a puppy would enjoy. Jeonghan even had a blue ball ready so he could teach him to fetch.

He tapped away at his screen before letting his head rest in the palm of his hand. His chin dug into the flesh as he let his head hang heavy for just a minute. He’d hoped the puppy would eat a big breakfast – he’d been warned about the huge appetite of a maturing puppy hybrid – and it was worrying him a little that Seungcheol wasn’t hungrier. An idea came over him and he slipped quietly out of his chair in the study and disappeared into the kitchen.

When he sat back down he had a big bag of cookies in his hand. He pulled at the plastic to open it and Seungcheol’s’ ears flickered at the crunching sound. “Mmmm..” he crunched one between his teeth and chewed. They were mini cookies, bite sized and delicious, peanut butter flavoured. Jeonghan was sure this was going to pique the puppy’s interest.

He waited while the twitching of his ears spread down tot his puppy nose. It spread down his spine and before long the puppy was awake and wriggling excitedly in front of Jeonghan. “You want a cookie?” he asked nonchalantly but he knew the answer already by the way Seungcheol’s eyes begged him for the treat. “Here,” he cooed, “open up.” Seungcheol opened his mouth and chewed the cookie, obviously delighted, but went back to his patch of sun after just one. Jeonghan frowned and took another for himself before turning back to his work. He’d have to find something else to tempt the puppy.

After a lunch of pasta which Seungcheol picked at sparingly it was finally time to head to the park. Jeonghan carried a tote bag over his shoulder with a leash and a ball, a little bag of snacks, and his phone. He didn’t feel like he would have to leash Seungcheol just to walk down the road but he took it anyway, just in case. When they reached the grass Seungcheol looked expectantly at Jeonghan who waved him away and the puppy took off. “Don’t chase the ducks!” Jeonghan yelled after him before finding a spot on a bench in the sun where he could watch over him.

“Hi,” a man sat next to him. He was short and dark haired and had a red leash in his hand. “Which one’s yours?” “The lab,” Jeonghan pointed out Seungcheol who was in the middle of a small gathering. This park was popular with hybrid owners in the neighbourhood and it was a little busy. “His name is Cheol and I’m Jeonghan.” “I’m Jihoon,” the man’s eyes flashed around searching for his hybrid. “That one’s mine. His name is Seokmin and he’s just a puppy.” The hybrid Jihoon pointed out was dashing excitedly around the edge of the group with his ears and his tail held high. “He’s a corgi cross,” Jihoon elaborated and Jeonghan chuckled under his breath. He could tell from the back for sure. “Mine’s just a puppy too,” Jeonghan stretched his legs out and closed his eyes to face the sun. it was so nice out today. “I’ve only had him since yesterday.”

“Hi,” Seungcheol’s tail thumped furiously from side to side as he eyed the other puppy. “My name’s Seungcheol and I like my master and I hate squirrels. What’s your name?” “Hi,” the other puppy said brightly, “My name’s Seokmin and I like my master and tummy rubs and I hate the vacuum cleaner.” 

The two puppies stared at each other, silently sizing each other up. They were matched well in height and body size, both muscular in the way of puppies growing into their adult bodies quicky and easily, their shoulders broad and their legs strong. Seokmin approached him a little lower with his head ducked and Seungcheol turned around so the other could sniff his butt politely. He then turned to reciprocate; he was, after all, a very well-mannered puppy and he knew how to make a proper introduction. 

“Wanna have a race?” Seungcheol said straight away when he detected energy and fun in the other’s scent and saw how muscly Seokmin’s legs were. Maybe he could outrun him and impress Jeonghan with his speed? He as sure he wouldn’t lose.

“ReadysetGO!” Seokmin screamed and took off towards a patch of trees in the distance and Seungcheol as left scrambling to catch up. “Not fair!” he yelled as he caught up to him but he was too busy trying to see if Jeonghan was watching him to pay attention to where he was going. He kicked a tree root and stumbled, he didn’t fall, but in the process of keeping upright he realised Seokmin had pulled ahead. He rounded the tree and followed the other back a little downhearted. He’d wanted to impress his master but Jeonghan wasn’t even looking over in his direction.

“He saw me! Jihoonie saw me win!” Seokmin’s tail was long and fluffy and the white tip bounced in the air as he wagged it. “Hi!” Seokmin yelled out as he waved to his master but the man just smiled at him from off in the distance. “I’m going to get so many tummy rubs when we get home.”

“Tummy rubs?” Seungcheol was curious. “Yeah, tummy rubs, they’re the best…” Seokmin’s face went all dreamy as he watched their masters chatting on the park bench. “They feel so good, better than ear scritches, better than head pats. Tummy rubs are, as Jihoonie would say, the shit. The best ever.” “I’ve never had a tummy rub,” Seungcheol said sadly, “but I’m only new. My master picked me up yesterday. How do I get a tummy rub?”

“Well…” Seokmin bounced on his toes as he grinned with superiority. “First you have to be the best boy ever. I’m always the best boy, Jihoonie says so all the time, because I’m a good boy and a handsome boy and a clever boy.” “I’m a good boy too,” Seungcheol huffed in offence. He knew he was. Jeonghan thought so anyway. “Good. So, after you’re done being the best boy you just lay down and roll over on your back and the master gets to work. They scratch and rub and if you’re really good they pull your t-shirt up and rub all up and down the middle….” Seokmin trailed off as he lost his train of thought. His tail had started wagging again and his eyes were all dreamy as he squinted them a little and began to shift around restlessly. “Yeh, anyway, tummy rubs are the best ever.”

Seungcheol really wanted some tummy rubs. He had to be the best boy ever.

“Any settling issues?” Jihoon smiled and Jeonghan shook his head. “Not unless you count pissing in my boyfriend’s shoe.” “Maturity,” Jihoon said softly, “marking his territory I guess. He doesn’t understand his place yet.” “I guess so,” Jeonghan turned to look at him. He wore an almost permanent scowl but when he watched his puppy play his eyes turned soft and warm like melted chocolate. Jeonghan knew his puppy must be spoiled. “My boyfriend wanted to punish him but I don’t want to do that. Not yet anyway.”

“Don’t,” Jihoon said with a soft smile that made him look so much younger. “It’s a hard enough time without them being terrified of you. Just give lots of positive reinforcements. Treats and stuff.” Treats? “Well, there’s that too, he doesn’t really seem to enjoy his food. I thought he’d be eating me out of house and home but he seems fussy.” “Some are,” Jihoon stood up with the leash in his hand to call his puppy over. “Most like cheese though.” 

He called out and beckoned and his puppy’s head snapped up immediately. The adorable boy bounded so fast over to them Jeonghan was sure he was going to knock the short man over but he watched in fascination as the puppy pulled himself up just in time and sat at Jihoon’s feet with his tail wagging waiting for the leash. Jeonghan was fascinated by the puppy’s compliant behaviour. “He’s so well trained,” he cooed as Seungcheol followed the other puppy over and jumped around excitedly.

“It was nice to talk to you,” Jihoon said as he fixed the leash to Seokmin’s collar. “If the cheese doesn’t work try tummy rubs.” “Thanks,” Jeonghan tried to grab onto Seungcheol’s collar to keep him still, “maybe we’ll see you here again soon.”

The walk home was fun, Seungcheol was excitedly dancing around left and right, and Jeonghan laughed as he indulged him. He knew he’d have to try some of the positive reinforcement Jihoon had suggested; the way his puppy obeyed him immediately was incredible. Much more effective than punishments or, worse, smacking. Jeonghan would never smack his puppy. He shuddered at the thought as he led the excited boy down the road and back into the house for a snack.

“Okay, you enjoyed that right?” Jeonghan said as he watched Seungcheol drink down a whole litre bottle of water. “Yes, I liked running and I made a friend, his name is Seokmin and he’s the best. I like Seokmin.” His tail thumbed against the floor as Seungcheol put the bottle down and shook his head. Water had dripped down his chin and he shook it free, spraying Jeonghan a little, making the man laugh as he fetched a cloth to dry the puppy’s face. “Calm down and sit still,” he cooed as he carefully wiped the puppy’s face dry. Seungcheol stopped his incessant wriggling and Jeonghan couldn’t resist him, reaching out for his ears, stroking them long and slow between his fingertips.

“Who’s the best boy?” he cooed softly, “who’s the best boy? You? Yes you are…”

That was the magic word Seungcheol as waiting for. he was going to try and get his tummy rubs and see for himself what the fuss was all about. He sat and then dropped to the floor and rolled onto his beck with his legs curled up and his arms above his head. He stretched out as long as he could and his t-shirt rode up a little exposing a thin strip of his stomach. He blinked up expectantly at Jeonghan and, to his surprise and delight, the man dropped to his knees beside him.

He smiled warmly and reached out to stroke Seungcheol’s belly. It felt incredible, gentle hands on his skin, so warm and pleasant. He held his breath as the man began to rub up and down and then began to scratch in little tickles. Seungcheol’s leg began to shake uncontrollably and warmth spread through his whole body as he twitched and shook and giggled with delight. Seookmin was right, this was the best feeling in the world.

Jeonghan suddenly stopped, eyes wide, mouth hanging open as he shifted backwards. Seungcheol didn’t know what was wrong until he rolled onto his side and the warm swell in his groin bulged out in the front of his pants. He knew this feeling, he’d had it a few times before, and he knew how to get it to go away. 

Seungcheol slid his way up Jeonghan’s leg until his throbbing erection was flush against his thigh. It was so warm, he could feel the heat of Jeonghan’s skin through the fabric of his jeans. He sighed a little as he thrust his hips down and began to rut, slowly dragging his cock along Jeonghan’s thigh, his tongue lolling a little out the side of his mouth. It felt so good, he was getting a strange feeling in his stomach, like when his belly was being tickled but sharper and hotter. He closed his eyes and rubbed harder, heat spreading through his abdomen like electricity, the tingle reaching its peak and then-

“Cheol!” Jeonghan jumped up and pushed him back. “No! Bad boy, bad.....” He looked so shocked but Seungcheol didn’t know what he did wrong. He whimpered a little as he sat on the floor staring up at his horrified master. Jeonghan’s eyes were shaking and he was stepping back slowly as Seungcheol began to move forward. 

“No!” Jeonghan pointed at him as he snapped the command and Seungcheol shrank back in fear. He hated being chastised, he just wanted to be a good boy, so he turned and went to hide in his puppy bed in shame.

He curled up and reached for a pillow and jammed it between his legs. It wasn’t as warm as Jeonghan’s leg and it didn’t have his master’s pretty eyes or delicious scent, but it would have to do. He clenched his thighs abs rolled his hips, panting a little from the tight squeeze of his muscles, whimpering as his excitement peaked again. 

He whined a little as the tingle filled his stomach andfelt like it was going to slip out. His mind filled with images, his master’s bare skin, the scent of his body filling the room as he dominated Joshua and held him down. The whining noises Joshua made as he submitted underneath Jeonghan and let the master grind up inside him, lick and bite him, making him sweat and shudder and cry.

Seungcheol moaned as he rubbed hard against the pillow and the tingle peaked into a buzz. He felt like he needed to pee again but this was different and so he didn’t get up to cock his leg. He just rutted even harder into the soft pillow and wished it was Jeonghan’s flesh and let himself go.

It felt so good to finally release all the tension pinging inside his body and his brain fuzzes out a little as he came and filled his pants with a damp little stain. It wasn’t much, barely a streak, but made him feel uncomfortable anyway.

Jeonghan watched him from the doorway. He didn’t mean to but the pup was mesmerising. His thighs were shaking as they clenched and the sheen on his full lips as they panted and gasped was addictive. His eyes, so warm and innocent, turned sultry before they closed and his lashes kissed the edges of his cheeks. It made Jeonghan want to grab him by the back of the neck and push him down into the plush puppy bed and spread him wide; help him learn exactly what his maturity really meant.

Was this normal? As soon as Seungcheol finished shaking though his orgasm Jeonghan turned away. He decided to read the literature again; find out if it was normal or even acceptable to be so attracted to his pup. He didn’t remember anything about this in the books he’d already read.


End file.
